


Narciso

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Series: Piante Pericolose [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Gen, Italiano | Italian, No Sex, No Smut, Pre-Slash, Self-cest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Draco nasconde un segreto. Harry è deciso a svelarlo a qualunque costo.Per questo quando si accorge che il Serpeverde si aggira da solo di notte con fare losco, decide insieme a Ron di pedinarlo e smascherare i suoi loschi piani una volta per tutte.Tuttavia, quello che Harry e Ron scopriranno riguardo al loro acerrimo nemico sarà ben diverso da quello che si aspettavano...





	Narciso

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia venne pubblicata (ben otto anni fa!) su Nocturne Alley e Fanfic-Italia, ho deciso di riproporla anche qui in quanto parte di una serie che ho recentemente concluso.
> 
> Può essere benissimo letta come one-shot, e in realtà ha un tono ben diverso dal resto della serie (molto più angst, in cui vengono toccati temi alquanto pesanti).

 

-Ouch! Il mio piede!-

- _Ssh!_  Vuoi farci scoprire?-

-Mi hai pestato il piede!-

- _Ssssh!!!_  Scusa! Però non urlare!-

 

Harry avrebbe dovuto fare più attenzione a dove metteva i piedi, lo riconosceva, ma al momento aveva ben altro a cui pensare.

Continuò a tenere d'occhio il bagliore argenteo e la figura a cui esso apparteneva, fiocamente illuminata dalla luce che filtrava dalle finestre di Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy stava girando di notte, tutto solo, senza nemmeno quei due scimmioni di Tiger e Goyle appresso.

Aveva tutta l'aria di tramare qualcosa.

Ovviamente Hermione non l'avrebbe pensata così; lei avrebbe pensato che Harry fosse fissato, e avrebbe rimproverato Ron per averlo incoraggiato.

Per questo non era anche lei sotto il Mantello intenta a pedinare Malfoy.

E per questo Harry era stato costretto a portarsi dietro la macchina fotografica di Colin Canon, per provarle una volta per tutte che lui stava  _davvero_  tramando qualcosa, che anzi quasi sicuramente aveva già seguito le orme del padre, e aveva intenzione di dare inizio ad un piano segreto contro Hogwarts, Silente e ovviamente contro di lui, il Bambino Sopravvissuto.

Quel pacchetto che portava con tanta cura, camminando piano per non rischiare di farlo cadere, doveva senz'altro contenere qualche malefico oggetto...o forse gli ingredienti per un pericolosissimo veleno, o un qualche antico incantesimo oscuro che gli avrebbe permesso di aiutare Voldemort nella sua missione!

Dunque era più che legittimo, anzi, era  _doveroso_  da parte sua e di Ron documentare la minaccia per sventare le sue losche trame!

 

 

Draco non aveva assolutamente nessun sospetto di essere seguito.

L'euforia lo rendeva incosciente, e dopotutto non era la prima volta che si accingeva a compiere quel rituale.

Le prime volte era stato prudente fino al limite, nervoso e terrorizzato dall'idea di essere scoperto.

Se ciò fosse accaduto, non osava pensare che ne sarebbe stato della sua reputazione...peggio, della reputazione della sua famiglia!

Suo padre di certo l'avrebbe diseredato per un simile scandalo!

Non potevano permettersi altre maldicenze sul loro confronto, non dopo ciò che era successo quando il Signore Oscuro era stato sconfitto da quel neonato.

Un motivo in più per odiare Potter, secondo Draco.

Tuttavia, ciò non era mai accaduto, nessuno aveva mai notato le sue occasionali scorribande notturne, e così Draco iniziò a tranquillizzarsi e a prestare sempre meno attenzione ai possibili rischi.

Così, troppo assorto dal contenuto del pacchetto che stringeva fra le mani con la massima cura, non si accorse che il rumore dei passi che seguiva i suoi non era un semplice eco, e non pensò nemmeno di prendere precauzioni di alcunché genere per non farsi notare.

Nessuno l'aveva mai scoperto, in fondo.

Fino a quel giorno.

 

 

-Dove sta andando?-

-Sembrerebbe...ehi, non siamo vicini alla Stanza delle Necessità?-

-Giusto...-

-Dunque è lì che sta andando, di sicuro-

-Che cosa avrà in mente?-

-Non lo so...ma lo scopriremo presto-

 

Harry e Ron continuarono a seguire in silenzio il Serpeverde, che come da loro previsto raggiunse il quadro del Troll ballerino prima di percorrere il corridoio tre volte, stringendo a sé il misterioso pacchetto come un talismano.

Harry e Ron lo guardarono sparire all'interno in silenzio, aspettando che la porta iniziasse a richiudersi prima di avvicinarsi e bloccarla, in modo che rimanesse semichiusa.

Ron avrebbe voluto aprirla del tutto ed inseguire Malfoy, uscendo allo scoperto, ma Harry gli fece prontamente notare che così non avrebbero ottenuto niente.

No, se volevano incastrare Malfoy, dolevano davvero coglierlo con le mani nel sacco.

E se volevano coglierlo con le mani nel sacco, avrebbero dovuto aspettare.

Ma Harry non aveva fretta, perché il risultato ne sarebbe valsa sicuramente la pena, e già pregustava il dolce gusto della vendetta.

Sapeva che era decisamente sbagliato vederla in quel modo, ed ufficialmente l'unica motivazione che aveva spinto lui e Ron sarebbe stato il nobile desiderio di giustizia, ma non poteva impedirsi di pensare a come avrebbe goduto facendola pagare cara a quel mentecatto.

In fondo, smascherarlo sarebbe stato un bene, no?

In fondo, stavano solo facendo la cosa giusta.

Cosa importava se a guidarlo era il desiderio di rivincita anziché il senso del dovere?

 

 

Draco non si accorse che la porta dietro di sé non era completamente richiusa, ma solo appoggiata contro lo stipite.

Assolutamente ignaro di ciò che gli altri due ragazzi stavano tramando, Draco posò il pacchetto sul tavolino di vetro in mezzo alla stanza, prima di iniziare lentamente a spogliarsi.

Sistemò con cura ogni indumento, piegandolo e lisciandone le eventuali pieghe prima di posarlo sulla sedia più vicina, formando una pila ordinata.

Gli piaceva essere ordinato.

Non che ne avesse bisogno, naturalmente: a casa sua quello era un compito da Elfi Domestici, ma nel suo piccolo a Draco  _piaceva_  mettere ogni cosa al relativo posto, dividere ogni cosa per colore, tipo, dimensione…anche se ovviamente non lo avrebbe  _mai_  ammesso.

Secondo lui, l’ordine rendeva tutto molto più elegante…dava un'idea di pulizia e rispettabilità.

E l’estetica, nonostante sembrasse una sciocchezza, in realtà era cosa molto considerata dai maghi nobili e di pura discendenza come lui.

Lo vedeva bene, nella cura con cui sua madre si vestiva e truccava e pettinava, nei soldi che perfino suo padre spendeva in gran quantità per essere sempre impeccabile.

Un vero aristocratico non si sarebbe mai mostrato trasandato, non avrebbe mai trascurato la pulizia e l'eleganza, e tantomeno l'ordine.

Eppure sapeva bene che un vero aristocratico non avrebbe mai portato con sé quel pacchetto, aprendolo con mani tremanti per l'eccitazione.

Un vero aristocratico, un uomo come suo padre, non avrebbe mai indossato mutandine di pizzo bianco, semitrasparenti, con tanto di merletto e fiocchetti neri a mo' di decorazione.

 

 

-Non sento niente...dici che dovremmo entrare?-

-É troppo presto, rischiamo di metterci nei guai per niente-

-Ma se aspettiamo troppo potrebbe essere troppo tardi per intervenire!-

-É meglio aspettare ancora un po'...al minimo suono sospetto spalancheremo la porta e tu starai pronto con la macchina fotografica, ok?-

-Ok! Dici che basterà?-

-Certo! Dopo correremo da Hermione per decidere il da farsi...lei probabilmente saprà riconoscere quale malefatta sia in corso, o saprà come scoprirlo, e dopo andremo dalla McGrannitt, o direttamente da Silente-

-E poi?-

-E poi Malfoy avrà quel che si merita, una volta tanto-

 

Ron sogghignò; l'idea gli piaceva parecchio.

Non vedeva l'ora di metterla in atto.

Harry era ormai impaziente quanto lui, ma qualcosa gli diceva di aspettare.

Più aspettavano e più probabilità avevano di coglierlo in fallo, questo pensava.

E tanto bastava a calmare la sua fretta.

 

 

Biancheria babbana.

Il massimo dello squallore.

Suo padre non l'avrebbe diseredato, l'avrebbe direttamente  _ _ucciso.__

Ma questo rendeva il tutto ancora più eccitante, in un certo senso.

Il massimo della degradazione, del tabù.

Si guardò nell'enorme specchio, compiaciuto.

Sembrava una donnaccia babbana della peggior specie.

Questo non fece che eccitarlo anche di più.

Osservò con una certa vergogna il rigonfiamento nelle proprie mutandine, il membro che premeva ben visibile contro quella stoffa che lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione.

Le calze autoreggenti, dai bordi merlettati, i guanti di pizzo bianchi e neri lunghi fino al gomito, il corsetto che aveva dovuto allacciare magicamente ed i tacchi (non molto alti) su cui ancora non sapeva camminare completavano l'opera, trasformando il ragazzo in una creatura androgina.

Il trucco fregato a quell'oca di Pansy Parkinson (aveva approfittato del momento in cui si era assentata per andare a farsi la doccia, lasciando la propria borsa sul pavimento) si rivelò più complicato del previsto, dovette ripulirsi magicamente un paio di volte prima di riuscire ad ottenere un risultato accettabile.

Sorrise alla figura lasciva che ricambiava il suo sguardo da dietro lo specchio, sbattendo le ciglia.

Non poteva farci niente, non c'era confronto: era ancora la ragazza più sexy che avesse mai conosciuto.

Se avesse potuto farlo, ci si sarebbe fatto da solo.

E non perché era gay.

Draco Malfoy  _non_  era gay, nonostante quello che affermavano certe malelingue.

Gli faceva schifo l'idea di baciare un altro ragazzo, e a dire il vero odiava il contatto fisico in generale, specialmente col suo stesso sesso.

Tollerava un po' di più il tocco delle ragazze, ma non aveva mai sentito niente di particolare con Pansy, nonostante avessero sperimentato un paio di cose insieme.

Ma lei non era abbastanza per lui.

Nessuna lo era.

Tranne l'irraggiungibile figura dietro allo specchio.

 

 

-Harry, ora!-

-No è...-

-Abbiamo aspettato abbastanza! Se aspettiamo ancora rischiamo di arrivare troppo tardi, qualsiasi cosa stia architettando sicuramente ormai è a buon punto!-

-...d'accordo-

-Al mio tre!-

 

Harry lasciò cadere a terra il mantello e strinse la presa sulla maniglia, pronto a spalancare la porta.

Eppure c'era qualcosa che non andava...

Quel silenzio non lo convinceva.

Che fosse una trappola?

Però ormai non potevano tirarsi indietro solo per uno stupido presentimento.

Dopotutto non era una semplice ripicca personale.

Se veramente Draco stava macchinando qualcosa, tutto il mondo magico era in pericolo.

Scosse la testa al “due” di Ron, dissipando quei pensieri.

Non era il momento di indugiare.

Quando fu la volta dell'uno, spalancò completamente la porta...

E rimase a bocca aperta dallo stupore per la scena che gli si parò davanti.

Udì a malapena lo scatto del flash accanto a lui, voltandosi per vedere Ron esibire un'espressione altrettanto shockata.

 

 

Disastro, era un completo  _disastro_.

Suo padre non l'avrebbe ucciso, l'avrebbe  _trucidato._

Non era stato abbastanza terribile ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con quel maledetto di Potter in quelle condizioni.

Oh no, il suo amichetto lentigginoso aveva avuto la geniale idea di portarsi dietro una fotocamera magica.

Una dannatissima. Fotocamera. Magica.

 

 

Draco incrociò lo sguardo con Harry, stringendo le palpebre.

Ron cacciò uno strillo.

La mano del Serpeverde corse alla bacchetta.

Harry capì che non c'era scelta: quegli occhi pesantemente truccati parlavano più delle parole, ed in quel momento stavano gridando “ti uccido!!!”

La sua mano fu più veloce; uno Schiantesimo raggiunse il ragazzo biondo al centro del petto scaraventandolo a terra, mentre lui afferrava Ron per la manica, trascinandolo fuori prima di raccattare rapidamente il mantello, correndo verso il dormitorio di Grifondoro.

Non sapeva cosa avrebbero potuto ricavare da quella scoperta, non sapeva nemmeno cosa  _ _pensare__  in merito, così decise di rimandare la questione ad un tempo futuro.

 _Molto_ futuro.

Anzi, forse era meglio lasciar perdere la questione.

Perché quello che aveva visto in quella stanza, nonostante tutto, non lo aveva lasciato affatto indifferente.

Ed era decisamente meglio non pensare alle implicazioni che questo comportava.


End file.
